


Judy Witwicky and the Zombie Apocalypse

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy's Wednesday goes from bad to worse. </p><p>Zombie AU, fits in with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/307327">A Boy and his Dog</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/307330">Sunset</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judy Witwicky and the Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I like Judy, I like zombies, and I like weird little OCs. This should have all of those things in buckets. It's unlikely to have Sam, because I'm not so fond of him, but there's a good chance Mikaela will show up.

On Wednesday Ron was abducted by aliens. 

Judy watched aghast from the back yard, her gardening gloves dangling from her hands. One moment Ron was hosing down the patio, the next he was gone, grabbed by a flying ball of knives and hostile red eyes, spirited away into the clear blue sky.

Too late, Judy lobbed her trowel. "You bastard!" She dug her cellphone from her jeans pocket. This wasn't Ron's first abduction - although it was his first abduction without her - and she still had Agent Whatshisname's number on speed dial. As she waited for it to connect, she caught movement near the garage. She threw off her gloves and scrambled for the spade, the phone clung to her ear.

"Mrs Witwickerty?"

"They took Ron!" Judy yelled, in no mood to correct him. She grabbed the spade and tried to hold it in a threatening way without losing her grip on the phone. 

"Who took Ron?" 

"Who do you think? The Decepticons!" She backed towards the house, eyes on the bush beside the garage. There was definitely something in there. "They took Ron, and they're coming for me. Stay where you are, you bastard!"

"And you called us?" the Agent said.

Judy almost threw the phone in the pond. "Who the hell else am I gonna call? You people owe us, especially after the last time." 

There was a brief pause. "Good point. But, uh, what about your... special friends?"

"If I had their number, I woulda called them!" Judy snapped. "You think you're my first choice against giant alien robots? No. But have you got Optimus Prime on speed dial? Cause I sure as hell don't." And Bumblebee was on some kind of black ops mission, and the weird little sentient toaster that had turned up the last time Sam was home from college didn't seem to know squat. And Judy didn't feel like explaining any of this to Agent Unhelpful. "My husband just got abducted," she said, in her best calm and level you-better-help-me-or-so-help-me-God voice. "You gonna do something or not?"

"We, uh, we kinda have a situation here," the agent said. "We're what you might call 'a bit busy'. Have you even seen the news today?"

Judy took a deep breath, but it caught in her throat. The thing that shambled from the bush by the garage wasn't a Decepticon. It wasn't even alien.

"Mrs Witwickery," the agent said. "I suggest you turn on your TV. And lock your doors. We'll do what we can about Ron."

"You better!" Judy cried, and the thing's head snapped towards her. Its jaw lolled, its left foot dragged, and its suit looked ever so familiar. Abandoning the spade, Judy ran inside and slammed the door behind her. 

Wednesday was not going well.


End file.
